The Stygian Triplets' fall to Hell
by SpamAnderson
Summary: They were boys, but they sinned. So therefore they were men. Their descent downward speaks nothing of the prelude to such sin. Contemplate evil it has a story, too.
1. Default Chapter

The Stygian Triplets fall to Hell

Curly hair, dark in shadows, bounced up and down slowly as he walked. He slowed down suddenly as he approached the electronic store. Had he passed this store before? Had he hit this one before? He shrugged. Hell. Might as well do it again. So he took out his hockey mask from his pack and grabbed his hockey stick in his right hand. He pounded through the glass. It shattered to the ground with tiny explosions of broken shards. He smirked happily to himself as he stepped over the fragments and hopped into the destructed building. He ganked as much stuff as he could and was picky as to what he took. Only the best. The loud, ear-piercing alarm wailed through his head as he crunched through broken pieces of glass. There it was! Beautiful! The glass case that held . . . gasp! The video games and systems! He visually searched the desolate landscape. A chair! Hell yeah! And lifting it high above his head, he launched it at the glass encasement. All the pieces fell away from each other in a tumbling cascade. He threw the chair to the floor after it had served its purpose. Happily, he stuffed his pack with games and accessories. He grabbed a couple systems and skipped away from the scene.

Jared's mother smacked him upside the head hard as he walked in the house. "Take off your damn hat!"

"It's not a hat; it's a beanie."

She smacked him again and yelled back at him, "I don't give a shit! Get it off your head. It's rude to wear hats indoors!"

"No, it's not! Shut your mouth, bitch!"

"What did you just say? Young man! I'm gonna whup yer ass!"

"No, you ain't!"

"That's not proper grammar!" With that she smacked him with a book. "Look at this! Grammar! It's an English book! Read it! And learn some damn manners, boy! I'll beat it into you yet!"

WHACK! She beat him again against his hard skull.

"Ow! Stop it, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Then don't be a bitch!"

"Shut yer mouth, you little brat!"

"Bitch!"

"Brat!"

"Bitch!"

"Brat!"

"Bitch bitch bitch!"

"Brat brat brat!"

"BITCH!"

"BRAT!"

"Mom, I hate you."

"Take off your hat!"

"Okay!" He still stared at her indignantly even though he had stripped off the beanie.

"I love you, sweetie."

"Luv ya', Mom." His voice was impassive and had not feeling of love in it, just the soft echo of a lie.

He took off his beanie and stomped upstairs with confusion but not really caring either way. As he opened the dirty door to his room, he tossed down his stuff: his bag, his hockey stick and his beanie. He looked down at his warm and dark beanie lying haphazardly on the un-vacuumed floor. He ruffled his eyebrows and pouted slightly at the little item. After a moment of staring at it, his mouth grew firm and he bent down, picked it up, and placed it snugly on his head. He sighed softly and gently as he whispered, "Thanks Dad. The only thing you ever gave me was your stupidity and this fucking beanie." He reached into his bag, pulled out a blunt, lit it up, and took a big puff as he fell backwards onto his cluttered bed. Continuing to smoke the weed in his hand, he stared up at the soiled ceiling above his bed, wishing he could stop the evil thoughts consuming his insides like the cancer he was developing.

Kitao ran a hand casually through his dark and silky hair, thick with curls, and smirked. "_I should tell Barrett about the stuff I got. It's damn good shit," _he thought.He passed by a little drug store on his way home. He dropped his stuff on the ground next to the door and slid his hockey mask down over his face. He wrapped electrical tape around a knife blade on the end of his hockey stick. Into the store, he went. Threatening the little clerk's pathetic life, he stole a bunch of meds. _"For Dad," _he thought. His father only loved him when he had money or drugs. So he made sure to always carry both when finally coming home. He stuffed his hand in the register and yanked out a wad of cash as a little whimpering form shivered underneath the counter. And soon he was on his way home. When he arrived at the trailer park he called his dad out from under his dirty sheets. "Dad! Get your ass up, I've got stuff for us."

"What?" His gurgled voice spat out in confusion as he pulled the covers off his face. Kitao spread bread, cheese, meats and mustard out on the cluttered counter top. Then he dumped out the items in his pack onto his neatly made bed. He unwrapped the game system from his shirt. He hugged it lovingly. "I always wanted a playstation," he whispered to himself.

"Son! What is this?" His father held up a bottle eye level, questioning. As he examined the label Kitao answered quickly, "It's some meds . . . I know you wanted some . . ."

"While this isn't exactly what I wanted . . . "

Kitao winced at the seemingly inevitable backlash but there was nothing. "Uh? Dad? Are you okay?"

Popping several strange pills in his mouth without a second thought, his father smiled dumbly, "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'll be out for a while. Thanks."

Feeling deeply touched at the slight sentiment present, Kitao smiled contentedly.

"Ah! You got me Valium! You rock!"

"Uh, don't forget to eat, too, Dad."

Shaking his head, his dad prepared a sandwich with mozzarella cheese, lots of pastrami, and globs of tangy mustard on the fresh, soft wheat bread. He scratched his ass and stretched.

"You spoil me, son." He took a large bite of the sandwich and popped some Valium in his mouth, smiling.

"Don't I know it," the son mumbled to himself whilst shaking his head in shame.

As he pounded the girl into the bed over and over again, Barrett heard the sound of the loud phone, ringing into his ears. Just as he moved to pick it up, the girl lifted a hand to his long, luxurious red hair and yanked him down to force a kiss upon his pink lips. "Ignore it."

"I want to," he mumbled swept away in ecstasy. "But if it's important . . ."

"It's never important," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it.

"Sometimes . . ."

"This is more important," she moaned lovingly into his tender ears as she lapped at the soft skin behind it. He moaned as he pounded her harder. The hard rocking sensation brought her endless pleasure . . . until the phone rang once too many times. He jumped off her and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The girl, though disappointed started going down on Barrett as he talked.

"Barrett!"

"Kitao?"

"Hi, I just called cuz I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play with my new playstation?"

"What? When did you get a playstation?"

"When I lifted an electronic store."

"Cool. Yeah, I'll be over in a bit. Did you get any good games?"

"A couple of sport games . . . hockey . . ."

"Sounds good."

"Kay. See ya'."

"Yeah, later."

"Who was that?" The girl asked as she took her mouth off his cock.

" Someone more important."

"Oh, thanks."

"Sorry, girl, my boys come first."

"Why don't you just fuck them, instead, then!"

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of my house, bitch."

She started to sob as she ran out, grabbing her clothes. "_What the hell does she except? This kind of stuff has already happened to her about 10 times. I don't have the nerve to call her my girlfriend but that's the role she takes. I wonder if he knows I jump out of girls for his calls? If he knew I was getting laid would he still call? . . . Yeah. Yeah, he would," _Barrett mused to himselfsilently as he put on some clothes and left for Kitao's trailer park home.


	2. Filthy creatures

More's been added to this chapter. About 5 pages more, so please read. Thanks!

"Filthy creatures"

_Maybe I'm a bad person for thinking about him that way . . . maybe I'm just curious about my options . . . maybe I want to make love to him . . . maybe I want to fuck him . . ._

Barrett scratched the back of his ear thoughtfully as he scolded himself for his twisted ideas. He headed for Kitao's trailer, assuming Jared would be there waiting with him. Once he had arrived though, he only found Kitao lying alone in the dark. His eyes were closed and his lips were drawn into a straight line. Sprawled out with arms flung above him and legs stretched outward, he breathed slowly in short, shallow breaths. The veins and muscles beneath his smooth skin twitched and danced as he slept.

_Damn, he called just a little while ago. He must have been tired to just pass out like this. Huh, where's the old fucker?_

Barrett stared down at the black curls on his head and the tight and taunt skin of his arms.

_Usually, that asshole is yelling incoherently about something or another by now. Huh, maybe he's dead._

Barrett smirked at the pleasantness of that thought. He always hated Kitao's father. A drunken, drugged up idiot completely consumed by different forms of lust. How disgusting. He never thought for one moment about other enjoyable things like stealing, playing video games, hockey, comic books, honey-baked ham. Barrett started to drool at the thought of hockey **_and_** ham.Without thinking, his hand ventured for that tight curl of black. He knelt down, not fighting the urge and wrapped it around his finger. Pulling gently down, he stretched the curl to watch it bounce back into place. Letting go of the beautifully silky hair, he stroked the side of Kitao's flawless face with the back of his hand. Then, to ensure the masculinity of this all, he lifted his hand up and back . . . and slapped him in the face. Kitao woke with a startled look then a calm nonchalant expression overtook him.

"Hey, Barrett," he yawned, wide-mouthed.

Barrett imagined for a moment sticking his dick into that round O of a mouth.

"What's up? Sleepy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, a little. I don't know why. I haven't slept for three days straight but that can't have anything to do with it."

"Yeah, right." Barrett turned away for a moment to search quickly behind him for Kitao's dad.

"So, what were you doing when I called?"

Barrett considered telling him the truth. _"I was fucking the shit out of some hot piece of ass but then a hotter piece of ass called me, so I immediately pulled out without cumming."_

"I was just lying around my room," Barrett spoke finally.

"Ah, cool, hey, do you wanna play with my new playstation?"

"Sure," Barrett turned around again. "Hey, where's your dad?"

" I don't know. I think he said something about taking a walk, going to get some fresh air . . . something like that. So you wanna play?"

"Yeah. Hockey?" Barrett smiled.

"Of coarse." Kitao also smiled, his teeth sparkling white, which was odd for some trailer bum. Everything about Kitao's looks attracted Barrett. But Barrret wasn't gay . . . He wasn't. Not now. But he knew for certain that he would be . . . for one person . . . one person . . . for Kitao.

They spent most of the day playing video games and talking.

"Where's Jared?" Barrett asked with the controller firmly grasped in his hands.

"I called him earlier. He didn't answer. Must have smoked himself into a heavy fog."

"Ah. Then have you been by yourself all day?"

"Well, I came home around 5 A.M. after breaking into an electronic store a few miles down the street."

"Where were you before that?"

"I took a walk. A long walk."

"Just how long?"

"A couple of days long."

"I was wondering why I haven't heard from you." Barrett tried to sound natural even though he was concerned. They didn't speak for a couple, long minutes.

"So . . . why?" Barrett finally asked, not bothering to look at Kitao.

"I . . . I wanted to get out."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't take your skates?"

"Uh, how did you know I didn't bring them?"

"You said, 'walk' . . . " Barrett answered simply.

"Oh . . . yeah . . ." he sounded like he was going to blush but instead he shrugged and locked his gaze back on the television, also stolen a while ago.

"How far did you get?"

"What?" Kitao looked up.

"How far?" He asked again, persisting calmly.

"Oh . . . I don't remember . . ."

Barrett sensed his evasive and secretive nature exposing itself presently.

"How can you not remember?" Barrett's voice was tense.

"I . . . I got to Long Branch"

"Wow, good job," Barrett responded without looking at him, faking a lack of interest.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't trying for a record or anything." Turning away, he frowned at the trailer home.

There was dust and dirt everywhere. Papers scattered about, trash sprinkled on the floor and counter tops. A short overflowing trash can stood in a corner. A filthy mattress propped up against a wall. The muddy surface was covered by a surprisingly clean, white towel. Kitao leaned against it as he played. But Barrett didn't dare touch the nasty thing. It belonged to his father. Nasty, foul-smelling mattress for a nasty, foul-smelling man. That disgusting old man was the epitome of everything evil in the world or at least that was Barrett's opinion.

"So . . . you were just . . . laying around your room?" Kitao placed a scrutinizing gaze on him.

"Yeah . . ."

"Just . . . laying around?"

"Uh, yeah . . ."

"Aaaaahhh . . . "

"Don't pull that shit with me. If you think I'm lying then say it, god dammit!"

"Fine! Fuck! You're a lying sack of shit! I know you! You get bored so damn easily. You had to have been doing something. Why the hell do you have to lie to me! Just tell me it's none of my business and let it be the end of it. Just don't lie! How can I trust your ass when you're fucking around with me. If you rat on me about the stuff I've stolen, a lot of it for you! I'll-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear your paranoid ranting. Yeah, so what I keep some information to myself. Leave me alone, you little bitch! We're not married, stop acting like a queer ass!"

"Fuck off!"

"I'll fuck you!" That shut up Kitao. Barrett started to sweat as he realized what he had just said. But he recovered with a sly smirk and a quick grasp of his balls.

"I'll take my big, massive cock and fuck the shit out of you."

"Shut up, man. I'd fuck you first." Kitao sneered.

"Naw, I'd grab your ass cheeks and just go to town."

"Whatever." Kitao un-paused the game and shook his head.

"I was having sex."

"What?"

"I was having sex with . . . your ex, Miranda."

"What! Oh, man, why! That bitch is nasty."

"I know but she's always on me and I was feeling horny so I took her."

"Man, you'll fuck anything in a skirt."

"Put on a skirt and we'll test your theory."

"Whatever. You're an ass wipe."

"Dude, I know you really liked her and all but she's a slut."

"So are you. But I don't really care anymore. I'm over her. She's a cheap whore . . after all, she dumped me because I didn't want her loose cunt."

"Yeah . . . she's not the best I've ever had."

"You're a dirty whore."

"And you're a clean little virgin."

"Who are you calling little?"

"You."

"Fuck you."

"Stop trying to invite me, fag." He smirked at him with his enchanting smile. As he tilted his head slightly the deep, shining red hair fell over one eye.

"I don't want to fuck you or your nasty whore. So, get over yourself. You think you can control people with your looks and bad boy attitude. Well, fuck that. You're not that great. And you don't rule my cock, so let the act go. You can't control me, Barrett. I know you too well, I know you better than you know yourself. So don't try to treat me like your little bitch for one instant."

"I'm not doing that." Barrett blinked at him, long lashes fluttering up then down.

"You're still doing it, you man-whore"

" Why, what do you mean?" Still he blinked and stared up at him beneath heavy lids.

"You man slut!" Kitao punched him in the face.

"Ah! Hey! That was a bit extreme!" He rubbed his cheek with an oddly lit up sneer. This sight somewhat disturbed Kitao. He didn't seem to really mind the punch in the face.

"S-sorry . . . I . . Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded and smiled almost with some level of shame.

"So . . W-what do you want to do now?"

Barrett thought for a moment, placing a pale white hand on his pale white chin and cheek. His eyes darted around the trailer and they finally returned to Kitao's gaze. He continued to stare at him for another minute . . . Before slamming him in the face. Fist first, he tackled him, knocking his back into the wall.

"Bitch!" Kitao squealed as he got up and attacked Barrett back. They rumbled and rolled around for a while, having a fun fight until they both passed out on the floor of the nearly destroyed trailer home.

"W-w-well, th-at w-wass funn . . ." Kitao panted.

"Y-yeeaah," Barrett agreed breathlessly.

The two gasped for air as they stared at each other. A subtle smile was visible on Kitao's youthful face but Barrett's expression was completely stern as he thought. Kitao sighed deeply in and out as he stared at Barrett.

"W-w-what'ss uh-up?"

Barrett didn't answer, instead he leaned into Kitao and gently placed a kiss on his soft lips. Ever so slowly, he lifted his hand to caress Kitao's cheek. Barrett's lips massaged Kitao's for Kitao didn't move. He was completely motionless.

Taking a deep puff of the fat blunt, Jared's eyes crossed. He fell backward onto his bed as his back hit the hard mattress.

"Shit, I'm bored. I wonder why I haven't heard from the guys in a little while. Where the hell are they? Are they fucking each other's asses or something?"

He took another puff.

"Without me," he laughed through smoke. He scratched his crotch and turned his head to the left a bit.

"Hmm, bored . . . what do I usually do when I'm bored?"

He smirked to himself, answering his own question as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly. His hand danced past the seam of his pants to grip tightly onto himself. Wordlessly, he started pumping. Furiously, he continued on until a knock came at the door.

"What?" He called, only pausing a second in his previous activity.

"It's Jason! Hey, Jared, have you seen my Justice league comic? I can't find it. It's not where I left it."

"How many times have I told you to get rid of that stuff! Only Dark Horse matters, you little bitch!"

"Have you seen it?"

"Are you accusing me of taking it," he called behind him, where the door was.

"No, I was just asking."

Just then, he got up, pants still undone, and ripped the door open, pulling his younger brother inside the room. He brought the door to a swift shut when he turned around and looked down on him.

"I think you are accusing me. Don't lie to me, you little shit."

"Jared," he started, fear overtaking his pupils as they grew.

"Don't look at me like that! In fact, don't look me in the eyes!"

"Don't hurt me, Jared."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to!"

"Please."

"Don't even bother begging ..."

"I'll tell Mom."

"You do it and I'll kill you."

"But-"

"No, really, I will kill you. Kill you dead. I will shove cotton in your mouth and shove you upside down. I will cut your wrists and hang you; make it look like a twisted little suicide. They'll say you just didn't get enough love." Jared took a step closer to his sibling as he gave him a sinister look up and down.

"But we know the truth, don't we, huh? We know you have so much love . . ."

"Jared?"

He flipped the younger boy's hair bitterly as he spoke, "Everyone _loves_ you. Mom. All the neighbors. Family friends. All the kids at your little school. All the teachers. Every _fucking_ one. Well, all but one. Not me. I don't love you at all. I hate you. I **hate** you."

The expression on Jared's face bore a painful hole into his vision. Despite it all, he always had loved his brother. He enjoyed his company when he wasn't to cruel. And his opinion on comics was fun to listen to. Truly, he wasn't a bad guy. Sometimes he just . . . didn't know what he was saying. Right? But he looked deathly honest. Those eyes, bloodshot and red, appeared cold and heartless. His brother seemed lost to him. Lost forever.

Fear was obvious in Jason's face as Jared stared down on him. He watched those green pupils shrink, expand and flicker with nervousness. The delicate skin in the corners of his eyes wrinkled and twitched. Jared felt a sudden burst of joy at the despair present in the innocent youth. A sudden burst of joy straight to his crotch. Evilly, a smirk invaded nearly all of the lower third of his face. Jason noticed and he quivered, anticipating violence on his body. Violence was not the aim, this time, though.

"Well, everyone loves you . . . maybe I should test you out and see just why. There's got to be a reason for it all. It can't possibly be just because you're a sweet little shit. Nope. I think you're a whore. You've been working your way into heart by getting into pants."

"What?"

Jared grabbed his sudden erection and continued speaking. "Why don't I get a share? After all, I am your brother, for GOD'S sake!"

"Oh my God," he breathed in inexpressible dread, now realizing his brother was coming onto him. Momentarily he shifted his gaze to the hard-on popping out of Jared pants.

"Ah, so I see you've noticed me, huh? You pervert."

"NO! I . . . I'm not a pervert! I was just . . . aah! Are you going to ... ? What are you doing!"

"Shut up," Jared spat into his ear as he threw him to the ground. He lifted him up again to toss him briskly into the wall.

"What do you want, you slut!"

"Nothing! Please don't hurt me!"

"Ah, boy, sex doesn't hurt, contrary to popular belief."

"No, no, NO!"

"Shut up!"

"Jared, no! That's wrong!"

"What the hell do I care about wrong? With you in the house, I'm always wrong. Just always wrong. You're such a fucking good kid. I just want to kill you. But instead I'm going to enjoy you like I know those other's have. You're a whore and you know it."

"NO, no, Jared, No, I'm not. I've never, don't, don't do this! Please! God will punish us!"

"Shut the FUCK up! _I_ am punishing you!"

"NO! NO! NO! MOM! Help!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up! Don't scream! Don't scream or I'll make it hurt more."

"How?"

"Just watch if that's what you want."

"No," he whispered, frightened.

"Good."

"Jared?"

"What?"

"Are you really going to do . . . what I think you are?"

"Just shut up. You'll see in a second, now, won't you?"

Jared grabbed Jason by the waist and pulled him close, sniffing his hair and rubbing his erection on his thigh.

"Oh, please, don't," Jason muttered.

"Shh," Jared cautioned as he placed a finger to his lips and that finger frighteningly close to Jason's lips. Turning around slowly, Jared brought Jason with him and laid him down gently onto the bed. Pulling his pants down only a little bit more, he played with the hem of his brother's pants. Looming over him, the body pressure weighed down on Jason's frail pre-teen body. He undid Jason's pants and pulled them down around his ankles. Shivering, Jason looked quickly at the door and spoke with uncertainty, "Um, the door, is uh, unlocked. Do you . . . want to uh, lock it?"

"Yes, why, thank you. I see you don't want to be caught like this, do you? Smart. But no one will hear about this. No one."

"Yes, I understand."

After getting up to lock the door, Jared came back to see Jason has readjusted himself on the bed. He had straightened himself out and he lounged uncomfortably, waiting for the inevitable.

"You know, you could have made a run of the open window, while I was closing the door."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?" Jared was curiously staring at the boy, standing above the bed.

"I didn't think I'd make it. And we live in the same house, if I escaped, it would happen again later. Maybe when I am sleeping."

"Ah, you're such a fucking smart boy."

"Don't. Hurt. Me."

"Don't worry," Jared sighed hotly into his ear as he leaned over him. "I'll be gentle."

Ever so slowly , Jared slipped Jason's underwear off while nibbling on his ear. Quietly, Jason whispered a prayer to himself with eyes tightly shut.

"God, spare Jared's soul. Save him. Save him from the evil he injects in his life. Save me from the sins he inflicts. The sins he has no better knowledge than to inflict. He doesn't know any better. Please, Lord, save us both. If that is not your will to save us both, then save him. Jared, alone. I love my brother. And I love my family. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. God, sweet God, save us."

Please review and tell me if this is too much or if more details would be better. Thanks. Until next time.


	3. Unwanted Touch

Author s note: To reviewer CrazyDudette, the point of the story is the eventual fall to Hell. I appreciate that you enjoy the yaoi but it is not the ultimate theme. If you would like for me to attempt to continue a more graphic edition of the Kitao/Barrett and Jared/Jason storyline, email me personally. Thank you!

"Unwanted touch"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kitao exclaimed as he ripped himself from Barrett's unwanted touch.

"I- I -I - I d-don't know."

"The hell you don't! What the fuck, Barrett! Damn, you're horny! You think you can just screw whatever you come across! Well, not me, dammit! I'm supposed to be your friend! I don't care how much you're itching to stick your dick somewheres. It's not gonna be in me!"

"So . . . you think I was just aching to put myself in someone?" He curiously tested, recovering from the shock of his boldness.

"I think that's probably it," Kitao nodded, still bitterly disturbed.

"It never occurred to you that I don't think of you that way?"

"You're not supposed to! You better not think of me that way. I'm not just going to bend down and take it, okay!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That makes two of us! What were you thinking, huh? What could have crossed your mind to make you do _that_," he asked with such vehemence in that last word.

"I'm not sure."

"Bull! You knew what you were doing!"

"Fine! I did! I have found you eerily attractive for a long time now. I have been denying it a long time but now I've just grown to accept it. I might be bi."

"Fuck you, man. You like guys? You _are_ bi!"

"I never said I liked guy_s. _I said I like you."

"Holy sh-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I want to do more things to you than I ever wanted to do to some bitch. I might not even like girls anymore."

"Oh, great! Well, don't blame this on me. It's not my fault! I didn't do anything."

"I know, I wasn't saying it was."

"Well, good!"

"You can stop screaming, you know."

"No! I don't have to do anything you say! I will scream if I want to!"

"Then do it!"

"I am!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Peachy!"

Barrett jumped Kitao and again started kissing him. Toppling him over, Barrett pinned him down, roughly, this time, kissing him. Sticking his warm, wet tongue into his mouth, he forced his way in. His movements were merciless, pounding bodies against the floor, beating lips against lips. With such fervor, he practically tried to suck Kitao's life force out of his mouth. Kitao tried feebly to fight against the older boys weight atop him. He soon realized it was completely useless. But now he fought with himself. He debated himself on whether he was enjoying this or not. It was wrong. It was immoral. But he didn't have morals. It was terrible. What if it hurt? What exactly would he imagine would hurt? Did he really think Barrett was going to rape him? He may be gay, but he was still Barrett. They had been friends for what seemed to be forever. _His dick is on my leg! Oh god! I feel something on my thigh! Aah! His hand just slid to my ass!_

Barrett enjoyed this so much that soon he was rubbing his crotch against Kitao's unwilling loins. Kitao suddenly scratched at Barrett's face, sticking his fingers dangerously close to his eyeballs. He managed to push Barrett's head up and away from him.

"You're doing it again, you ass wipe!" And with that, he rolled the lustful teenager off. Barrett simply stared back blankly at the furious boy.

"I mean it. I will kill you."

Barrett wordlessly shook his head.

"I will beat you to death with my hockey stick," he snarled seriously.

"You would never-"

"Get out." Kitao pointed to the door. When Barrett hesitated, Kitao insisted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go. You rapist."

Barrett almost wanted to laugh but instead he just turned away slowly.

"Go!"

Slowly, each movement extended drastically, hopefully, he opened the door.

"I'm not going to change my mind! Get the FUCK out of here!"

Barrett turned around, pleading with his eyes. Kitao threw a chair at him, launching Barrett outside unwillingly.

He took a moment to steep in his anger but then closed his eyes and sighed. Kitao had never experienced any form of pleasure from a woman, let alone a man. The feelings cluttered his mind with confusion. Futile as it was, he tried to ignore it. He tried to take a nap. It didn't work. And he was left with an almost guilty feeling in his gut. It had been a long time that they had known each other. So long, he didn't even remember how long. _Five years? Seven? It was shortly after his 8th birthday, wasn't it? Or was it sooner? All in all, it didn't matter. The point of the matter was that it had been a long time and people don't just change overnight. Barrett must be pent up. And maybe he likes me more than some girl . . . But he's not gay. Right? He still likes girls. I like girls! Dammit!_

Whining softly, Jason grit his teeth as he wiped himself after the act was over. It was a painful memory but it left him with an even more bitter feeling in his nether regions. Jared had yanked hard on Jason's body and had pushed hard inside it. An assault on both sides! Afterwards everything appeared harsh to Jason's tainted vision. Continually he relived what had taken place moments earlier. His older brother grabbed at him, kissing clumsily at his pale sweet skin. He started at the side of the neck, to the throat, to the other side, up the jawbone, across the cheeks, to the lips. There he lingered. Jason did not kiss back. He laid perfectly still, thinking, shivering. Nonetheless, Jared pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Confused and caught up, Jared shifted himself, mouth smothering his brother's. Awkwardly he forced his tongue into the other mouth. Jason didn't know what to do but fight the intrusion. It was too late to stop by the time he figured out that his fighting was encouraging this. Their tongues danced in a strange struggle, Jared trying too hard, and Jason attempting to escape.

Jason shrugged off the memory and stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower. Snapping the curtain around him, he listened carefully to the "Swish!" of it. Twisting the knob, the water spurted out, exploding out like Jared's cum all over Jason's crotch and stomach. Trying to ignore the analogy, he let the steam envelop him. Hot. A hot stream licked at him as he moved towards the soap. _Wait! _He stopped before touching the pungent green bar on the little ceramic shelf. _Jared and I share that thing. No! _Lifting the bottle of smelly perfumed body wash, he shook. _Must scrub! Must scrub hard! _Quickly, without thought, he snatched his mother's loofah. _If only I had a brick to scrub off this feeling and these thoughts._ Roughly, he grated his skin with the loofah. His skin was sore and red. _More soap! More!_ Over and over again, he loaded soap onto the raspy cleaning utensil. Finally after an hour or more of scrubbing and crying, he left the shower, thoroughly pink. Even the towel hurt on his battered flesh. Once opening the door, he dashed to his room, clutching the towel for dear life.

When he got inside his room, he sighed and shut the door. Leaning against the back of the door, he closed his eyes. Tears were still in the corners of his eyes, mingled with sweat. Suddenly a noise caught his attention. The bed creaking! He opened his eyes to find his older brother staring straight at him. Now even with the towel around him, he felt naked before those eyes. Slowly, Jason reached for the door knob. But before he could even shift his wrist, Jared spoke up.

"Don't." The voice was firm but there was something pathetic in it too.

"Jared, I-" His voice fell into tiny shards in his throat before he could finish.

"Listen."

Jason nodded wordlessly, not moving.

"I know what I did was wrong. I don't care about wrong. But you are afraid."

Looking down, Jason nodded.

"You're my brother. I love you. And I hate you."

His gaze lifted up slowly from the ground to finally lay on his brother sitting on the corner of his bed.

"I know you must not understand what I did or why."

His face completely blank, he stared on.

"I'll tell you right now. Sex. I need it. And you're smaller than me. I want it. So you will give it to me."

Jason shut his eyes tightly and dragged his head down, chin to chest.

"Don't you have anything to say? You're always talking. Why not now?"

Moving only his shoulders, he shrugged.

"Have I found a way to shut you up? Should I do this more often?"

Eyes shot open, face tilting up, Jason stared at him.

"Ah, no, I shouldn't?"

Jason's nostrils flared as his eyebrows knit.

"Tell me. Use your lovely alto voice."  
"No. Please don't do it again."

"Well, while I admire your plea, you cannot stop me from doing anything."

"I know."

"Well, do you have any questions?"

His eyes wandered away from Jared.

"Well? Any at all?"

Meekly, he nodded.

"Tell me. Ask me."

"Why don't you just do it with a girl?"

"Can't find one."

"Not even one?"

"Nope. None want to do it with me."

"Then why don't you rape one?"

"It's easier to do it to you. Some chick would just tattle on me. I know you're a chicken shit. You don't have the balls to tell anyone. Not even Mom."

"I won't tell anyone."

"That's what I was counting on."

"If you had a girl, would you do it with her?"

"Hell yes. But I probably still fuck you too just so you don't feel lonely," he sneered.

"Why do you hate me, Jared?"

"That's what brothers do."

"I don't hate you."

"Even after I raped you."

"Yes. I do not hate you at all. I'm afraid. Hell, I'm deathly afraid, but I don't hate you."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know. I just don't. I love you and I want you to be happy. I just wish it wasn't at my expense."

"Fat fucking chance. What's the matter with you, anyway? See! That's what I hate about you. You make me look bad. Not just to everybody else but even to me. You make me feel like a stupid shit head. I mean, I am one, but you make it worse."

"I never tried."

"Like that changes anything."

"It does. I don't want to make you feel shitty. I don't judge you. You do that. I don't care that you are a jerk. You are a pothead and you don't do well in school. You drink and you curse. You don't shower as often you should. You are an asshole to Mom because Dad was an asshole to you. You don't appreciate anything and you raped me. Despite all that, you're still my brother. So, what the hell else matters to me, or should matter to anyone else. They aren't you. And no one has the right to be a dickhead about your choices and your life. I don't know why you hate me."

During this sudden burst of confidence, Jared's expression changed from subtle hatred and spite to pure and utter confusion. Alarmed by his brother's words, a tear squeezed from the corner of his left eye. This was even more alarming. Before he knew it, he was crying without control and with loud, frightening sobs. Jared collapsed into his hands and turned to avoid his younger brother's gaze. A touch startled him. Jason had ventured closer, so close, in fact, that his arms were wrapped around Jared's head. Not sure whether to push away the compassion or embrace it, Jared stared forward. Gently, Jason stroked his older brother's hair, this being one of the few times he didn't have that damn beanie on. After a moment of this affection, Jared sank into his brother's arms and sobbed.

Barrett didn't know what to do with himself now. He had inadvertently pushed Kitao away from him while pushing him physically closer. _Maybe I should stop attacking him and kissing him._ Barrett debated with himself while he walked out of the battered trailer park. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around what was happening to himself. Was he gay? Bisexual? A rapist? That one was kind of funny. But still he had to control himself. He had known Kitao for so long. Perhaps that was why he felt so strongly for him. Had he always felt like this? Barrett could only suppose that he did. Puberty brought with it hidden emotions. _So, what do I do now? Tell him the truth, I guess. He's so scared of me though that he might not want to talk to me. But I have to make him listen . . . What can I do? Ooh! I have an idea . . . I'll just have to wait until later tonight . . ._


End file.
